There is a scurge of insects invading the United States and many other parts of the world in increasing numbers, ever since government restrictions have been placed on the use of chemicals that have been employed in controlling them. The government restrictions have been imposed in the effort to protect the environment from real or imaginary toxic effects of the chemicals employed. Amoung the chemicals banned or restricted in use by governments are DDT, Chlorodane, Lindane, Aldrin, Heptechlor, Dieldrin and Mirex. Mirex was employed as an effective insecticide against fire ants, however since its use has been banned in the United States, the fire ant population has been increasing so rapidly that major destruction of crops such as soybeans, potatoes, and other vegetables, has been occurring in the sun belt region of the United States where the fire ant is taking over. In addition fire ants have been known to kill young birds and even small rodents and they will feed on anything or anybody that collaspses from their multiple stings. They are a menace to people in homes, schools, work places, and even in medical facilities, to domestic animals, and especially in agriculture. Fire ants destroy lawns and forage tunnels in the ground and infest any buildings above them. One species, Solenopsis invicta is reported to nest in super colonies called insect megalopolises, containing 10 to 20 million ants.